The present invention relates to inking systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to ink, paper and an inkjet printer.
Widespread use of e-mail and the World Wide Web, many had hoped, would usher in a "paperless society." It hasn't. Many people still prefer to print out and read e-mail messages and web page content rather than read from computer monitors. What has been ushered in instead is a market for inexpensive ink jet printers. These inexpensive printers might not offer great print quality, but they do offer an inexpensive and convenient way of reading e-mail messages and web page content.
Unfortunately, much paper is wasted. Typically, a person will print out an e-mail message or web page content on one or more sheets of paper, read or show the message or content to someone else, and then throw away the paper.
If only the e-mail message or web page content could be erased from the paper after being read. A single sheet of paper could then be reused a countless number of times for printing out and reading e-mail messages and web page content. Paper could be conserved, and money could be saved.